Heart and Soul
by AngelNatari
Summary: Aida is a very rare Immortal and elemental. Though she tries to keep hidden someone very powerful has found out about her and wants her for his collection. (OCXMarcus) I Do Not Own Twilight. First Twilight FanFic. Give It A Chance.
1. Chapter 1

Why is it on a day that I just want to do good everything that could possibly go wrong does? Let's start with what happened today. First on my way to work at my new job as the newspaper office my car decides to break down…in the rain…in a new town. Just my freaking luck! I get out of the car and push it over to a nearby parking lot. Once I get it there and turn of the lights and everything I grab my phone to call work. I look down and see that it's dead. Give me a break!

My first day at a new job and now I have no car and I am completely soaked on a road in the middle of nowhere. I swear this is the start of a scary movie! All I need to do is look around for Jason or Michael. I just yell in frustration.

"Is this punishment for something?" I yell up at the clouds.

Of course no answer. No shocker there. Ugh really I swear I try and get my life together and this happens. I look around and see what appears to be a ranger's station. Yeah I am in the middle of a national park…I think. All I know is that there are woods everywhere I look. As I start to walk I can feel the rain starting to let up. Wow that is one thing that might help.

Just as I get to the half way point between my car and the station I hear a noise in the woods. This is all I need. A random bear attack would be my luck. I turn back to keep walking and I see a man standing before me. He is really tall with brown hair and I swear he had red eyes.

"You mind there you are blocking my path there pal." I tell him as I try to go past him but he grabs my arm.

"You are coming with us Aida." He tells me holding on with superman strength.

"I don't think so pal." I tell him as I summon my powers up and create a hole under his feet.

I watch as he falls through and I take off into the woods. Ok who the heck was that guy and why was he super strong? I barely have time to think when another man stands before me and he has red eyes too. Oh dear god what the heck is going on?

"Felix grab her." The man says.

I turn around and see big boy again. I use my powers again and try and keep him away. No matter what my earth powers throw at him nothing stops him and he eventually grabs me.

"What the hell are you people?!" I yell at them.

"You're in for a long ride Miss Aida." The second man tells me as Felix holds me still and he injects something into my neck.

I feel the darkness close in on me and my body give out but I feel one of them pick me up. They start talking but I can barely stay awake to hear them talk. I fall into a sleepless dream.

The next thing I know I wake up in the middle of a weird room. I put my hand on my neck where he injected me with something. I look up and my eyes focus on three people before me sitting on thrones. What is going on here? Did I wake up in a different time period.

"Finally she has awoken." I hear someone say.

I look up and the man in the middle with dark hair comes forward. I try to stand up but am a little wobbly. I watch as he just stares at me.

"Isn't she fascinating?" he asks the two men behind him.

I look up to see a blonde and a brunette just looking at me. Why do I feel like I am on display or something like that? I notice they all have red eyes as well. Oh no what happened? Where am I and how in the heck did I get here?

"No need to be afraid my dear. We won't harm someone as special as you." The man tells me as he offers me his hand.

I look down at it then back up at him.

"What?" I ask him.

"Your hand my dear, I would like to see something." He tells me.

I reluctantly place my hand in his. He keeps still for a moment then laughs a little.

"I can't read her. Her own powers prevent mine." He tells the other two.

"Uh huh, what's going on here?" I ask him.

"Oh allow me to introduce myself I am Aro, behind me are my two brothers Marcus and Caius. We have been searching for someone of your talents for a long time." He tells me.

"Right, so you decide to kidnap me? That doesn't sound very wise to me." I tell him as I back away from him but end up backing into the man who grabbed me before.

"You can't run, we will find you and bring you right back." Aro tells me as he walks up to me again.

"So what you intend to keep me as a prisoner here?" I ask him.

"If that is what we must do we shall, until the day you die if need be." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah, good luck with that. You'd be waiting an awfully long time." I tell him as I walk forward again.

"What does she mean by that?" the blonde one known as Caius speaks up.

"Yes my dear do tell us what you mean?" Aro asks me.

"You really don't know do you? You just think I have the earth powers and that's it…What were you planning to do to me?" I ask him in return.

"Keep you here with us an make you what we are…vampires." He tells me.

"Right, vampires I do believe that is what you are but I wouldn't be turned. Sorry." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"You do not want immortality?" the last one known as Marcus speaks up.

"Why when I already have it?" I ask them.

"You are already an immortal?" Aro asks in disbelief.

"Why should I explain anything to you? After all you just want me for my powers." I tell him.

"You will tell us!" Caius yells at me.

I look over at him and Marcus. He seems more hot headed then the other two. Aro just seems a little off the edge but the last one looks so sad. Marcus looks like he has literally been through hell and back.

"Stay here with us, what does the world have to offer you that we cannot?" Marcus asks.

Well he did sort of have a point. All my friends would eventually die one day but here if I made friends they would live forever I guess. I didn't know why I was agreeing to this but my head decided hey why not? You've lived this long.

"Alright, why do you want me though?" I ask Marcus in return.

"Your powers are very rare, we have never seen your kind before." Aro tells me.

"My powers, right, that's why you brought me here. You want to use me as a weapon." I tell him as I walk up to him. "How many other people do you think came up with the same plan as you?"

"Others will not be able to reach you here." Aro assures me.

"Fine, I'll stay what could it hurt." I tell him.

"Wonderful! Heidi will prepare a room for you and we shall talk more later. We have other things to attend to." Aro tells me as he walks away.

I look over and see the door open. A woman is standing there motioning for me to come to her. I sigh and follow her out of the room. Ok that was really odd. Why is the world did I even agree to this? Whatever I mean they can't kill me for two reasons one I'm immortal and two they want my powers. Ugh I'm not even sure those are good reasons.

The woman known as Heidi barely talks to me as she takes me to a room. I walk inside to have her instantly close the doors behind me. Ugh great already I don't like this place. I look around and see a bed and some other furniture. Ok lets be honest yes I am an immortal I am a little over two thousand years old and now I am stuck with a bunch of vampires…great.

I lay down on the bed hoping to get a little rest. Finally I drift off to sleep.

When I open my eyes I hear the door crack open. I look over and see a girl standing there. Blonde hair red eyes. Oh great there are even kid vampires?

"Come Master Marcus wants to speak with you." She tells me.

I get out of bed and follow her into a study. She then leaves shutting the door behind her. I look around and find a desk that Marcus is sitting behind. I barely look at him and all the sudden I get this feeling to go to him. Ok never felt that before. I follow the feeling and walk up to the desk.

"That girl said you wanted to speak with me." I tell him.

"I did, have a seat Aida." He tells me.

Great I feel like I am in the principals office in big trouble.

"When did you know you were an immortal?" he asks me.

"Two thousand years ago after my first death." I tell him.

"Do you remember your first death?" he asks me.

"No, I only remember waking up knowing I should be dead. After that I was found by another immortal who explained the rules to me then left as well." I tell him as he looks at me.

"Two thousand. You certainly do not look it." He tells me with a chuckle.

"Thanks…I think. I'm afraid to ask how old you are." I tell him.

"Older than you."

"I figured." I tell him as I stare at him.

"It's rude to stare." He tells me.

"Well it's also rude to be taken against your will." I tell him in reply.

"I had nothing to do with it I assure you." He tells me.

"Whatever, I'm stuck here anyway as a weapon. Nothing more." I tell him as I stand up.

"That is your choice, you do not only have to be a weapon." He tells me as he two stands.

"I'm not going to go around and collect innocent people for you guys to suck dry if that's what you mean." I tell him as I walk behind my chair.

"I would never ask that of you. We only feed off those who would go un noticed." He tells me as he walks closer to me.

Why in the world do I believe this guy? He is a vampire! Hello remember they are the bad guys! Yet a part of me can't help but trust him. I don't know how or why but I really want to figure out why. It makes me wonder why he is being nice as well.

"Alright Marcus. I believe you. I don't know why but I believe you." I tell him and I see the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Mia can take you to get more clothes. Yours appear to need replacements." He tells me as he looks down at my clothes.

I look down. Well he is right, my pants are ripped. My shirt is torn yet I still have both of my shoes. I try to stay on the bright side.

"Thanks, I guess I didn't notice it." I tell him as I feel myself blush.

Wait did I really just blush? It's official I have lost my mind. I just blushed for a vampire.

"Come I shall take you to Mia." Marcus says as he walks to the door.

I follow him through the halls then we come to a stop and I see a human. Ok that kind of shocked me but still I stopped and listen.

"Mia will take you into town for clothes." Marcus says then leaves me behind with her.

"Hello I'm Mia, pleasure to meet you." She tells me.

"Aida, Nice to meet you too." I tell her.

I follow her out of the castle. Wow I was in a castle that is pretty cool. Not the first one I have been in but it was really nice. Mia takes me into town and picks out a lot of clothes for me. Before I can say anything she pays and we walk out. Uh huh I see trying to buy my affection. Well that ain't gonna work either.

"Are you hungry miss?" Mia asks me.

"Sure, I haven't ate in a while." I tell her.

We stop at a local pizza place and sat down eating our lunch. Mia told me that she actually wanted to become a vampire. Of all the crazy thoughts why in the world would she want to be a vampire. The more she told me the more I could tell how much she liked the vampire world. I didn't know if they would really turn her but she was determined.

We started to make our way back to the castle when we heard someone behind us. All the sudden I see a man coming flying out at Mia. My instincts kick in and I push her out of the way. I feel something cold enter my chest. I look down and see a knife. Oh come on. This is a new shirt too. I fall down to the ground.

"Aida!" Mia screams.

Oh great she's a yeller that's all I need. The man looks at me shocked knowing I should be dead. All the sudden I look and see something I didn't expect two dark black wisps pass by me and take the man off. I don't want to know is all I keep telling myself.

Mia runs to me as she helps me up.

"Come miss, we need to get you inside." She tells me.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings." I tell her.

Once inside she lays me down on my bed. Then something happens the doors burst open and there stands a very angry Marcus and Aro.

"What happened?!" Aro yells at Mia.

"We were attacked." Mia tells him.

"We know that." Caius says as he enters.

"He was going to stab me but Miss Aida pushed me out of the way and she got stabbed instead." Mia tells them.

Marcus comes over to me and looks down at the knife.

"Could someone please take this out of me?" I ask.

Marcus takes ahold of the knife and pulls it out quickly. He must have a lot of control for the smell of blood though. Caius not so much. Aro takes him and Mia and makes them leave. Marcus looks down at me.

"Are you going to be alright?" Marcus asks me.

"I'll heal don't worry, it'll take more than a knife to kill me." I say as I put my hand over my wound. "I need to get outside."

"No you must rest." Marcus tells me.

"I need to be in my element." I tell him as I start to the door.

In one quick movement I realize I am outside in some sort of garden or something. I turn around to see Marcus looking at me. I put my hand on the ground and I can feel my powers pulling energy and strength from the earth. I look at my wound as it slowly heals.

"See I told you. As long as I am near my element I will heal much faster." I tell him as he looks at me.

"Incredible." Aro says as he comes forward.

 _ **Ok first twilight story ever. It was also requested. Since I don't know much about Twilight I got a lot of help from MistySummerNights so big shout out to her! Hope You All Enjoyed The Story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days went by and I tried to keep my distance from Aro, Marcus and Caius. I mostly succeeded besides in the halls and stuff like that. Mostly I preferred to be around Marcus he seemed kinder then the other two. I decided to walk around today and I look out to the courtyard and see a young female vampire talking with Marcus and for some reason that doesn't sit well for me. I feel a twinge of jealously start to form. I felt odd at that moment. He's a vampire I shouldn't feel anything like this. I look back at them and see that she won't stop flirting. Either Marcus doesn't care or he is really oblivious.

Just as she starts to move closer to him I use my powers to summon a vine that pulls her face first to the ground and it works. She goes down like a tree right in front of Marcus. I contain my laugh as he looks up at me and I see a small smile. The female looks up at me with angry eyes.

"You! How dare you hurt me!" she yells and then runs up to where I am. "You want to fight then let's fight!"

"I am going to have to decline your request." I tell her as I start to walk away but she grabs my arm.

I make a fist and come back punching her as hard as I can which knocks her about ten feet away from me. Wow, forgot I could do that.

"You stupid little human!" she yells and comes at me again.

I try to make myself ready when someone comes in front of me and stops her. I look up and see Marcus standing before me.

"You will leave her alone." Marcus tells the female vampire. "Understand me?"

"Yes master Marcus." The female says then leaves,

Huh? Clearly I could have handled myself. Then again I'm sure you no one wants anything to happen to the new weapon. I just sigh as I turn to walk away.

"You know I've lived a long time. I have taken on worse than that little vampire." I tell Marcus as he turns to me.

"I am sure you have. Though I am sure you would prefer to keep yourself uninjured." He tells me.

I turn back around and look at Marcus. Sometimes I swear he just confuses me.

"Uninjured? Please she couldn't truly kill me. Look around you earth element everywhere she is the one that would have been truly hurt." I say as I slowly start to feel that pulling feeling again.

"Perhaps. I am sure Aro would prefer you uninjured then. He would hate to see you injured." Marcus tells me showing almost no emotion.

"Yeah wouldn't want to scratch the shiny new toy." I say in a huff of anger and just walk away from him.

I keep forgetting that is all I am to them. A toy, a weapon whatever. If I do run they'll find me and I'll just end up back here probably stuck in some dungeon or something. I swear no matter what feelings I have I just need to keep calm. An angry earth element is not good.

"Aida!" I hear Mia call out for me.

I turn and look back at her.

"So you're still here?" I ask her.

"Master Aro and Master Caius want to speak with you." Mia tells me.

That's odd usually they send the little kid to come get me but fine I'll go. I nod and follow Mia. Once we reach the room I know is Aro's study she opens the door and I see Aro and Caius staring me down. Oh great what have I done this time?

"Aida so good of you to join us." Aro tells me as I walk into the room.

"Not like I had much of a choice." I say under my breath.

"We heard you were almost attacked by a vampire today?" Caius asks me.

Ok what does he care if I was attacked? Caius has been nothing but a pain since I got here.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Two thousand years remember. I've seen worse then her." I say as I look from Caius to Aro.

"What made the vampire want to attack you?" Aro asks me.

Oh so that's what this is about? Of course now it will make me look bad.

"I tripped her using my powers and sent her flying to the ground face first in front of Marcus." I answer Aro's question.

"Why did you do that?" Caius asks.

Uh good question. Why did I do that? Oh right the jealousy feeling. There is no way I am going to tell them that though so come on think of something and make it fast!

"I honestly don't know. Sometimes my emotions have more control of my powers." I tell them.

Yeah well to be honest that isn't a lie. It's true when my emotions are crazy then my powers tend to follow them.

"When she attacked you did you defend yourself?" Aro questions me.

"I did, I punched her. Then she came at me again but Marcus stopped her." I admit to them.

"Marcus stopped them?" Caius questions.

"Yes, he told the female to leave me alone. She agreed and left. Why does this matter?" I ask them.

"Well I see your powers are strong. Even inside." Aro says with a small laugh.

"This place is made of my element. I could have easily killed that vampire at any time."

"Then why didn't you?" I hear Marcus ask as he enters.

I watch as he walks up to stand beside Aro and Caius.

"What good would that do? If I killed her you would lose a precious member of this coven would you not?" I ask.

"Each person serves a purpose." Aro states.

"So I've seen."

Aro then turns to Marcus and Caius and starts to talk about something. They talk for a few minutes then Aro and Caius just turn and leave. There I am alone with Marcus…yet again.

"Tell me the true reason you tripped the girl?" Marcus asks me.

"I wanted to see her fall." I lie to him.

Marcus can obviously tell that I am lying by the face her gives me.

"What does it matter?" I ask him.

"It does now Aida answer the question." Marcus tells me.

"Fine, you were to oblivious to see how friendly she was getting with you so all I did was send a harmless little reminder." I tell him as I cross my arms over my chest.

"You must have felt something to have used your powers."

"What are you getting at Marcus?" I ask him somewhat annoyed.

"Perhaps there is something you aren't telling?"

"I am sure you have your secrets Marcus just like I have mine. Just because I am here doesn't mean you need to know my life story." I tell him as I look away from him.

"You feel something don't you?" he asks me.

"Well probably unlike your kind. My version of immortal still feel everything mortals do. I guess that is sort of the downside in all of this mess which is my life. No offense about the whole your kind thing." I tell him.

"Immortal like yourself are a rare kind." He tells me.

"What do you want from me Marcus? Aro wants me as a weapon, Caius wants nothing to do with me and trust me that feeling is mutual. You though you I don't see what you want from me?" I ask as I circle him.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" Marcus says following me with his eyes.

"Call it a feeling. There is something about me that interests you doesn't it? You wonder how I am still alive yet I don't have to feed of the blood of others like you do?" I tell him as I stop in front of him. "You want something I have that you cannot."

"Your life as an immortal being is quite different than my own. Though I am sure we have both seen things we wish we had not." He says walking forward to me.

"I have seen many things and have learned from them. Though that does not take the pain away does it?" I tell him as I walk closer to him.

Marcus gives me an odd look then looks down at my hands then at his own. I really don't know what made him do that all of the sudden.

"No the pain does not go away." Marcus says as he tries to turn away.

"However that does not mean you must always burden yourself with the pain. Or is that something all Greeks do?"

Apparently the fact I know he is Greek catches him off guard and he turns back to me with a confused look on his face. I smile just a little knowing I have caught his interest.

"What makes you think that I am Greek?" he asks me.

"Certain things. Not to mention I am from Egypt. You think I would not have heard of you or Aro at least?" I ask him.

"You're an Egyptian?"

"I am, the main reason I knew I had died is because when I woke up they were about to mummify me. Needless to say I ran out of there as fast as I can." I tell him.

Marcus walks back to me again and sees to look at me in a new light. For some reason the minute he found out I was Egyptian he seemed to like me a bit more. I mean I had heard about the immortals know as Marcus and Aro. I did not know they were vampires nor did I know about Caius but here I am and they are vampires.

"You must have been terrified." He says surprising me.

"Yeah I was but I still got out of there. Now here I am with you and a bunch of other vampires." I tell him with a shrug.

"You should tell me what you remember of Egypt when you feel comfortable around me."

"You are the only one I do not fear Marcus. You just seem different than the other two but in a good way. I promise." I tell him.

The doors open and Aro comes walking in with a female vampire and Caius also with a female vampire.

"Oh so this is her?" the woman with Aro asks.

Really? What is with the vampires here they seem to ask some pretty obvious questions.

"Well, then make it do something." The second woman says.

"Make it do something?" I ask with a sarcastic laugh.

"Show them what you can do." Caius tries to command me.

"What would you like to see? Me make the bones under your skin turn to dust?" I ask the women.

"She couldn't do that!" the second one yells.

"Bones at part of the element of earth, so yes she could." Aro says with a creepy laugh.

"You won't though. She can't be that stupid." The first woman says.

"Stupid?!" I ask offended.

I turn to walk away when Marcus stops me.

"All that will do is make them angry. Just show them something small to amuse them." Marcus asks me as he looks down at me.

"Why must I impress them?" I ask him.

"Those are Caius and Aro's wives." Marcus tells me.

Oh right, great now I have to do something. Maybe I could make the roof fall down on them? No that would be too much to clean up afterwards. Aha I think I have an idea. I turn back around with Marcus still behind me.

"I think she has come to her senses." The first woman says.

I look over to the door and see that it is made of wood. Hmm that would work. I concentrate on the door and with a matter of moment I use my powers to send it flying across the room.

"Impressive but shouldn't she be able to do more?" the second one asks.

"Do something small huh?" I ask Marcus.

I use my powers again bring up a wall of dirt in front of myself. Then I turn back to Marcus.

"Will that do?" I ask him.

"That will do." He says with a small smile.

"Good, now can we go somewhere else since you want to know about Egypt though I am sure you have already been to Egypt." I tell him.

"My study is this way." Marcus says as we start to exit the room. "Aida, the wall take down the dirt wall."

"Oh right, sorry." I tell him.

I turn back around and with one fling of my hand the dirt flies out the doorway. I then follow Marcus out of the room and into his study. His study is full of so many books. That doesn't really surprised me he does seem like the type that likes to read. Marcus then turns to me.

"What do you remember?" he asks me.

"I only remember after my death nothing before. I know when I woke up though I had this scar." I tell him as I lift up my shirt and show him the scar on my side.

"That must have been your mortal wound. Once your earth powers came into play it must have heeled it." He tries to explain to me.

"I guess, like I said I don't remember anything before waking up about to become a mummy." I say as I look back up at him.

Now I just wonder why I just told him something really personal I have no idea. Do I really trust this guy? I mean why does he want to know about my old life? Maybe this is what Aro told him to do?

"You lost someone too didn't you? That's why you are the way you are?" I ask him.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asks me.

"Well since Aro and Caius already have wives and you really don't seem like the playboy type call is a wild guess." I tell him.

"Perhaps you will know in the future…not now though." He says.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sure you have your reasons."

I watch him carefully I think he can feel something that I can as well. No way that I am admitting to it first though. Marcus keeps staring at me though and around me, I think like he is trying to read my body language.

"Are you alright Marcus? You are looking at me a little strange." I ask him.

"I can see things you have not. It seems though there is something starting to form. Perhaps it will become strong in the end." He says looking down at me.

 _ **To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. Currently having some health issues. Will update when I have time. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed. I tried to keep myself busy but apparently every now and then I would have to make an appearance before some Vampire that was important. Any way that is when Mia would come into my room usually without me knowing, pick out my clothes and put them on my bed with a little note explaining to me who I was about to meet and why. I could usually already guess the why part but I let her do what she thought was right.

Today I woke up and saw an outfit laid out on the bed with a note. This is getting really annoying I thought to myself as I crawled over and picked up the note to read it. It has three words written on it. "Just For Fun". Okay so I knew I wasn't going to do anything in the way of meeting someone important today. I stood up and looked at the clothes. Everything Mia bought for me was usually expensive. I held up the green shirt and black pants. Just as I went to put them on I almost tripped over something. I looked down to find a pair of black heels. Oh boy I can't tell you how long it has been since I wore heels.

I put the outfit on that Mia picked out for me. I really did like it. A halter top dark green shirt that was light and flowy. With black skinny jeans. I looked down at the heels and just stared at them. Do I even remember how to walk in those things? I don't want to look like a fool I mean I could do this…right? I reluctantly put on the heels just as my door opened and there stood Jane.

"You look nice, what's the occasion?" Jane asked me.

"You would have to ask Mia that. I am not the one who picked this outfit out. I woke up and it was on my bed ready for me to wear." I tell her as I stand up from my chair.

"Mia has good taste. She knows what to put on you." She tells me as she turns facing my door. "Come this way you need to eat."

I follow Jane out of my room praying that I won't fall in these heels and makes a fool of myself and so far so good nothing has happened.

"Being and earth element one would think you would have grace." Jane says.

"You try wearing these and tell me if you feel graceful." I reply to her as we keep walking.

As we walk into the kitchen Jane whispers something to one of the cooks. The cook smiles at Jane and then leaves. Right like that didn't make me feel uneasy at all. I sit down as a different cook brings me a plate of fruit. I grab and apple and get the heck out of there. I don't want to know what Jane told the cook and I don't plan on finding out. Instead I make my way to an empty balcony. I sit down and just look around as I eat my apple. Even if they did poison it that wouldn't kill me and Jane knows it.

Just as I lean against the wall I sense someone come up behind me.

"You seem not to want to be in our presence do you?" I hear Marcus ask me.

"I prefer to be alone sometimes. Don't you?" I answer his question with my own.

"Often yes, you never did tell me about Egypt." He tells me.

"Right, what would you like to know? Like I said I only remember fleeing." I tell him as I look away from him.

"What were you wearing when you left?" he asks as he walks up to me.

"What was I wearing? I don't see what that has to do with anything." I tell him with a sigh.

"It could have told your status."

"Fine, let me think back." I tell him as I close my eyes and try to remember. "A white really light dress. I have gold bracelets on my forearms and wrists."

"Sounds as if you were from a royal family."

I open my eyes and look back at him.

"I wouldn't know. All I know is I got out of there before anyone could turn me into a mummy.''

"Wise thought. Being a mummy is certainly not becoming."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that was a joke."

I look at Marcus and to me for some odd reason I do find him rather attractive. I can't really get past the red eyes though, they just seem to creep me out. Marcus is kind to me and very gentle. I can't help but want to feel close to him. At the same time it's like he doesn't want to let people in though. I remember what heartbreak feels like, I didn't like it then and I don't think I would like it now. Still this pulling feeling as the days go by the feeling becomes stronger. Almost to a point where I feel like I have to see him every day.

Marcus touches my arms breaking my thoughts.

"Aida? Did you hear me?" he asks me.

"Marcus no offense but I would rather stop talking about my past. All it does is bring up bad memories." I tell him as I look into his eyes.

"As you wish. Still know you can talk to me." He tells me as I feel his touch become light.

"I'll remember that Marcus." I tell him as I turn to walk past him. "I hope one day you can trust me with your past as well."

After those words I walked past him. I knew if I didn't I may do something then that I would regret in the future. I meant what I said though. I did hope that one day Marcus would be able to trust me with anything. Maybe that was what scared me, the fact that I wanted him to trust me. Just as I turn to go to another hallway I get a bad feeling from behind me. I look back and see something move faster than my eyes can.

"Marcus." I whisper then run back to where I last saw him.

"Aida what is the matter?" I hear him ask me as I look around.

I see the thing again. It's trying to hide using some magic I haven't seen before. I watch as it moves closer to Marcus. I go to Marcus and stand in front of him not listening to a word he says. I watch the thing carefully trying to study its movements. Finally I catch a pattern of some sort. At the last minute I feel a threatening feeling and I use my power to bring up my version of a shield just in time to see a sword come down on it.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy!" I yell.

The sword stays in place while the culprit seems to disappear. I lower the shield and the sword drops to the floor with a loud noise. I then feel a pair of arms come around me and hold me close.

"You were willing to protect me?" I hear Marcus ask me.

I was, I actually came back to protect him. I didn't think I just acted. I followed my instincts and they led me right back to Marcus. What in the world is going on? How can I feel like this? I barely know him and yet I want to protect him? I turn back and look at Marcus while his arms are still wrapped around me. I can't tell what this hug means. You know is it a thank you hug or a friendly hug or what? Then I see him do it again he looks at me odd then back at his hands.

"What do you see?" I ask him.

"Something I never thought I would see again." He tells me mysteriously.

"You are going to have to say a bit more than that." I tell him as I look into his eyes.

"I can see bonds between people. I can see one forming between us. A strong bond I have not felt for a very long time." He tells me as he releases me but takes my hands in his.

"A bond like a connection?" I ask him.

"Yes, I can see them. That is why I looked at you so strangely in the beginning. It was just starting but I had a notion it would become strong."

"Ok, what kind of bond then?"

"One you may not understand. I believe it to be a mating bond." He tells me as he grips my hands a little tighter.

Mating bond? Uh what in the heck does that mean? Is this a vampire thing or what? All these questions keep coming to me. I just keep looking at him. I believe him I really do. I still don't really know what he means by this but I am willing to hear what he has to say.

"Explain to me what a mating bond is please" I ask him.

"Similar to a soulmate. It seems we are connected in more ways than one. You are my mate"

He seems very confident when he tells me this. I started to understand a little what he was talking about as he continued to explain it to me. He told me mates were rare and that some never met their mate. It made me wonder if Aro and Caius were with their mates or if they were just for appearances?

Marcus continued to tell me about what mates were. I liked the soulmate explanation better to be honest. At first yes it did sound a little odd and scary after all mates were for life and usually only happened once sometimes if you were incredibly lucky twice. Now I knew what these feelings I had meant. I still was a little scared. After all I had never been mates with a vampire before. I never thought I would ever be in this situation.

I listened to Marcus then I notice what little space there was between us was almost completely gone. I felt nervous then as I looked up and I got a really strong urge to kiss him. He was in the middle of a sentence when my body decided enough talking and I leaned forward and kissed him. When our lips met it felt electric. This is also when my head went into shock mode screaming "YOU ARE KISSING A VAMPIRE!" This was also the time when the pull was almost impossible to pull away from. I was expecting him to pull away but he didn't instead he pulled me closer and kissed me back.

"Marcus? What do you think you are doing?" We both hear a female voice asks.

We pull away and look over to find Aro's wife whose name I still didn't know nor care to find out staring right at us.

"Is this where you have been all day? With the little girl?" she asks us.

You know I really didn't like her to begin with but now she is really starting to get on my nerves. I just want to use my powers to send her across the world but I know if I did that then I would definitely be on Aro's bad side and to be honest I didn't want to be.

"What do you want?" Marcus asks her in an angry tone.

"I was just looking for you. Is that such a crime?" She asks him.

"As you could clearly see, Aida and I were occupied." He tells me.

"You don't think that she would ever want to be with one of our kind?" she asks with laugh.

"Well I was just kissing him. That is usually a pretty big sign." I tell her sarcastically as I feel Marcus arm hold me close to him.

"What makes you think our kind would want one of you to be a mate with one of us." She says as she tries to come close to me but Marcus just pulls me closer to him.

"We do not chose our mates. I know our bond is strong. It grows stronger by the day. It will not be broken." Marcus tells her.

"Unless she dies." She says with an evil laugh.

That did it that made the usually calm and gentle Marcus was mad. I watched as Marcus stood before me putting himself between her and myself.

"Go along now. I am sure you have other things to attend to." Marcus warns her.

I watch as she just smiles at her and turns on her heel and slowly walks away. If she wants to try and kill me I hope she knows she is in for a war. I know a way to kill a vampire for good and if she attacks me I have no problem killing her. I look down and take Marcus hand in mine. He looks back at me.

"Thank you." I tell him sincerely.

I don't know how all these feelings started between Marcus and me. All I knew was that I didn't want the feelings to stop. When I was near Marcus or in his arms I felt safe and happy. Very odd things to feel with a vampire to my knowledge but I wasn't going to deny them anymore.

 _ **I wasn't going to post this for a while but I thought it would help cheer up a friend and give me a very good distraction from other things. Hope you all enjoy it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how hard I tried to keep away from Marcus he would always show up out of nowhere. I didn't really want to stay away from him but when we were with each other it was almost impossible for me to want to leave his side. To be honest it was starting to scare me. Of course out of the corner of my eye I would always see Aro's wife giving me looks. I really didn't understand why. I mean she was married to Aro after all why whould she care about Marcus?

Aro being as nice as he can be I guess allows me to be out in the garden as long as I practice with my powers. If he only knew how powerful I really was that might freak him out. Just as I sit down I feel something go over my head. It must be a black bag or something then someone pushes me to the ground where I feel my head hit a rock. Then I just feel the blackness surround me as my eyes give in and I fall into the darkness.

When I wake up I look around and realize I have no idea who I am or where I am at for that matter. I try to stand up and feel a horrible pain in my head. I put my hand on my head where it hurts. I don't know what happened to me but it really hurts. All the sudden I see two flashes of colors come before me. I try to focus my vision as I see a woman with what appears to be a pixie hair cut. Behind her I see a man with what appears to be honey blonde hair.

"Are you alright?" the woman asks me.

"I wish I knew. I don't know what happened to me. I just woke up and I was here...wherever that is." I answer her as I look around.

"Oh you poor thing." she says as she comes to my side and takes my hand. "Why don't you follow us to our house. We can help you."

I nod my head and start to follow them through the forest. I don't remember anything I really don't. Not even my name. I look to my left and see the man looking at me very strange. At first it kind of scares me but then he shows me a small smile which makes me feel a little better.

"Jasper is an Empath he is just trying to get a sense on you." the woman tells me.

"Oh, right. I have no idea what that is but ok. Who are you two by the way?" I ask her as we keep walking.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We live nearby." she tells me with a big smile.

"You live in the middle of the woods?" I ask her again.

"Yeah with our family. You will meet them very soon. They will love you trust me." Alice tells me as we see a house in the clearing.

"Wow, are you guys rich or something?" I ask being nosy.

"We don't worry about money lets say that." Jasper tells me as he stands beside me.

"Lucky you." I tell him as we come up on the house and slowly walk inside.

"Hey guys! We found a girl in the middle of the forest!" Alice calls out to the people in the house.

All the sudden a group of people appear in the middle of the living room. Ok they were super fast and how is that possible? I look them over carefully when I notice some girl just now coming into the room. She looks a bit dull to me but then again who am I to talk?

"What's your name girl?" the more muscular man asks me.

"I have no idea." I tell him plainly as my hand once again goes to my head.

"Carlisle I think she hit her head pretty hard." Alice tells the blonde man who then looks at me.

"Come why don't you let me take a look at that? I'm a doctor so you can trust me." he tells me as he offer me his hand.

I nod and accept his hand. I follow him into some kind of clinic which is odd since this must be their house. He motions for me to sit down on the medical bed which I do. He start to look me over when he looks at my head he gives off a concerned vibe.

"Well I would say that you did hit your head just hard enough and in the right spot to give you temporary memory loss. I could do more tests at the hospital but something tells me you don't want to go there." he tells me with a smile.

I smile and shake my head no.

"Alright, then I invite you to stay here at least until your memory comes back. I'm glad Alice was able to find you before something bad happened to you." he tells me.

"Yeah, I guess she and that guy just happen to be walking through the woods." I tell him with a shrug.

"They were hunting. Nothing to be worried about though. I'm sure Alice would be more than willing to introudce you to the rest of the family. I am Carlisle though. What should we call you?" he asks me.

"I, uh really don't know I guess you can just make up a name for now." I tell him.

"Alright, how about Evie? I always liked that name." he tells me with a laugh.

"Sure, I like that name as well." I answer him with a giggle.

"What an awesome name!" Alice says with a smile as she walks into the room. "You do look like an Evie as well. Come on you will want to meet the rest of the family."

I smile as I follow Alice and Carlisle out to the living room where everyone is gathered. I look around and see seven other people standing before me.

"Hello Evie I am Esme. It's nice to meet you." the woman who comes up and takes Carlisles hand tells me with a smile. I am guessing they are married.

"Evie this is the rest of our family. Edward with his girlfriend Bella. Then Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper you have already met then there is Adam." Carlisle tells me.

"He's with me." Alice says as she hugs Adam and winks at me.

"Nice to meet you all." I tell them as I look at them then at the ground.

"She will be staying here with us until her memory returns." Carlisle tells the group.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Edward asks him as he stands up from the couch.

"She's different Edward. Trust me though she isn't a threat." Alice says as she comes back to my side and hugs me. "She is really smart too."

I smile as I look at Alice. I don't think I have ever had a friend like her. Well I don't know that for sure since my memory is gone.

"He emotions are calm as well." Jasper tells Edward trying to reassure him.

Alice then takes me outside.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I think it will do you some good." Alice says with a smile as she leads me into the forest. "Don't worry about Edward he's just a little on edge that's all."

"He seems, odd to me. Like he hates me or something?" I ask her.

"No he doesn't. Oh no I forgot something at the house. Wait here and I will be right back." Alice tells me as she runs back to the house.

I look around the forest again. I don't feel bad anymore. It's like the forest calms me down. I smile just a little as I put my hand on a tree and I can feel something strange come from it. Then I hear a twig snap. I quickly turn around and see a man standing before me. He doesn't look like a normal man though. Yes he does have normal brown hair and facial hair but wait a second his eyes are red! What am I going to do?! Just as I turn to run away there is another person standing before me. Another man that I don't know. He's different though he seems very angry and has long black hair pulled into a pony tail. Uh now what am I going to do?

Just then I feel wind go past me, I look to see the first man just attacked the man with a pony tail. They keep hitting one another all over the forest. Something odd comes over me as I watch them. I start to feel something bad for the second man almost something like hate. Just as the first man is thrown down I start to walk their way. The second man takes the first man by his neck and holds him against a tree. All the sudden it's like my body takes over and my right hand thrusts itself forward and the earth under his feet trip him to the ground releasing the first man. Wait how in the heck did I just do that?

This is when they both look over at me. Uh oh what in the world did I just do?! The second man starts to pick himself up as the first man runs to me and grabs my hand and we take off into the woods again. Everything is going by so fast. Plus my arm feels like it is being ripped out of its socket.

"Stop! Your hurting me!" I yell at the man.

"This isn't nothin compared to what he might do to ya!" he calls back to me but then stops for just a moment.

We both look around the forest for the man and at first we don't see him. Then a tree is hurled our way. The first man then picks me up and starts to run again. I close my eyes knowing if I see the rush again I am going to be sick. All the sudden I sense other people around me and I notice we have stopped. I look up and see the house in front of me. I adjust myself to look back and see all of Alice's family standing before me and the man. What in the world is going on here?

"What do you want?" Carlisle asks the second man.

"You have no idea who you are harboring." The second man says with a laugh. "Her mate will come for her and he won't be happy."

Mate? Seriously I am not some kind of animal! I don't know what this guy is trying to pull but it won't work.

"Then we will deal with him if and when he comes." Carlisle tells the second man.

"Unless I get to her first. My lady wants her dead and I intend to see my task through." he calls out to us.

I gulp as I hold onto the second man a little tigher. I guess he felt me do that as he looks at me then back to the second man.

"You won't come anywhere near her!" Alice yells out to him.

"The future teller? Ha! How can you see her future when no others can?" the second man calls out.

"Why don't we just kill him?!" Emmett asks and I wonder that myself.

All the sudden we all watch as the second man disappears into the forest again not before making another threat at my life. Ok now I was really scared.

"You can put her down now Garrett." Carlisle tells the man who is still holding onto me.

Garrett looks at me almost as if he was asking me if it was ok. I nod at him then he sits me on the ground.

"Anyone want to explain what just happened?" Edward asks us.

"She saved my life. So I returned the favor." Garrett tells him as he crosses his arms.

"How did she save your life?" Bella asks him.

"None of your buisness. It's between me and her." Garrett says as the others start back inside.

Now the only questions on my mind are who am I? And why do people want me dead?

 _ **Hope you all like the twist I threw in. Next chapter will be very interesting though. Wonder how Marcus will react to finding out his mate has gone missing? Questions or Comments welcome!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up in a really nice room. One I don't remember going to sleep in either. As if I needed more things to confuse me. I sit up and see a note on the bed. I pick it up and read it fast.

Evie,

Had to go to school but will be home right after. Left some clothes for you and don't worry you are not alone. Esme and Garrett are there now. See you soon and we will go shopping!

-Alice

I smile at the note. I really do like Alice she is really very sweet like an older sister I never had. I stand up out of bed and start to put on my clothes. Alice picked out a nice dark green long sleeve shirt and a nice pair of dark blue jeans. Just as I am about to leave the room I notice a pair of shin length brown boots and I quickly put them on.

I walk down the stairs and look around the house. I don't see anyone around which makes me even more nervous.

"You lost there?" I hear a male voice ask me.

I quickly turn around to find Garrett looking at me. I accidently step backwards but he catches me.

"You never seem to stay on your feet around me do you?" he asks with a smile.

"Garrett that is your name right?" I ask him.

"Smart girl, Evie is your name or so I heard from Carlisle." he tells me as he helps me back onto the step.

"To be honest I really don't know. It's just a name that they can call me by." I tell him as I turn around and make my way back down the stairs.

"No memory huh? That must be rough." he says as he follows me.

"Ok, are you really going to follow me around?" I ask him in a somewhat irratated voice.

"Well another person did just threaten your life yesterday I would say I am your protector as of now." he says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Right well thanks for not telling anyone about the way that I saved you. I guess I owe you for that. I really wish I knew how I did that though." I tell him with a sigh as I sit down at the island.

"Whatever you did it worked and thanks for that by the way. You didn't have to save me." he tells me with a sigh.

Oh great he is one of those guys. He feels that he is better off alone and doesn't need to bother anyone. Really?

"Everyone deserves a 2nd chance." I tell him as he looks up at me surprised by my statement. "Even you Garrett."

For some reason I can't break contact with his red eyes. It's almost like her remind me of someone. I have no idea who though it just like his eyes see straight through me. To be honest I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing. Apparently he doesn't seem to mind when he send me back a half smile as Esme walks into the room.

"There you are. We thought we would let you get as much sleep as you needed. How are you feeling?" Esme asks me.

"Alright just as little confused to be honest. I wish I could remember something anything actually." I tell her as I follow her into the kitchen with Garrett following me not too far behind me.

"I'm sure these things take time dear." Esme says.

All the sudden we all hear a door slam. I look over to the front door and see Edward run upstairs as Bella runs right after him, I really don't get those two. Then we begin to hear them fighting.

"I guess they had a disagreement." Esme says as she looks at me.

"Yeah, that seems to happen a lot with them doesn't it?" I ask her.

"Not usually Edward is just on edge. Bella wants to become one of us while Edward doesn't want her to." Esme tells me.

"Uh huh. One of you? Oh right the whole vampire thing. Alice mentioned something about that...I think." I say as I put my hand on my head.

"You and Bella are the only humans in the house." Garrett says with a sadistic smile.

"So? I mean if you guys were going to try anything you would have by now." I tell him as I grin at him.

"We have no intention of biting or turning you are Bella." Esme says with a soft smile.

"If it's Bella's choice why won't Edward just let her be one? I mean he doesn't get to live her life for her." I tell her still shocked that I am defending Bella.

"To be cursed with being a vampire? Living thousands of years with the thirst for blood?" Garrett chimes in.

"A curse. Right but there are worse things in life. Believe me." I tell him as I walk out of the kitchen and into the back porch.

"Garrett we are trying to help the poor girl not make in angry or sad. Try thinking before you speak." Esme scolds him.

Garrett POV

I just sigh after Esme's statement. She's just a human girl. Why should I care about her feelings? I look to where Evie just left and see her looking out into the forest. She seems to do that a lot. I walk over to the door and see Jasper walk up to her and smile at her as they begin a conversation. I really don't see what she sees in him if anything at all. That also makes me wonder about what the second man said. "Her mate will come for her." Who could possibly be her mate?

Marcus POV

I haven't seen Aida in a while I think to myself as I exit the throne room with Aro and Caius behind me. I decide to go to her room and pay her a surprise visit. I quickly turn a corner and start to her room. Lately I can't get her off my mind. Or our kiss. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I know there is something strong between us. Just then I go to her room and after knocking and waiting I open it to find the room empty.

Where else could she be? Oh the garden. I remember Aro telling her that she would do better to practice her element out there. It made sense but it also allowed her a bit of freedom. I walk out of her room and start to the garden. As I pass other I see Mia run out to the garden as well in a haste. I walk into the gardens to see he searching for someone or something with much intent.

"Mia? What are you doing?" I ask her as she looks up at me in surprise.

"Oh Lord Marcus. I was looking for Aida. I haven't seen her all day and I am begining to worry." she tells me as she dares not look me in the eye.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I question her.

"Yesterday. She seemed well though." Mia answers quickly.

I turn from her and decide to pay my brother Aro a visit. I am sure he will be distressed to know that not only has my mate gone missing but she is also his weapon as well. I hated when she refered to herself as a weapon or toy but I am sure that is all Aro is keeping her here for. I burst through the doors to find Aro sitting behind his desk reading something as he looks up at me.

"Marcus, brother what do I owe for this visit?" Aro asks me.

"Neither I or Mia can find Aida." I tell him.

Aro looks at me surprised at first then his expression grows to anger as he stands up from his desk.

"You mean she is missing?! Or did she run away?!" he asks me in an almost yelling tone.

"She would not run away. She knew it would do her no good after I informed her I would go out and find her myself." I tell him and I can see him almost smile.

"Then if she did not run away who here had something against her that would make them want to get rid of her?" Aro asks as his doors open and Sulpicia walks inside.

"I have a few idea brother." I tell Aro as I look away from him then to his wife.

"Whatever is the matter? Marcus you look upset as do you Aro." she asks us.

"Have you seen Aida?" Aro asks her right to the point.

"I can't say that I have. Why has the poor little girl ran away?" she asks us.

"If you have anything to do with this then know you will pay." I warn her.

"Oh Marcus I just corrected your error. There was no way you two could have been together. She a creature of light while we are creatures of darkness." she tells me as she goes to Aro side but her grabs her wrist.

"And what made you think you had the right to make this decision?" Aro asks her angrly.

"She would have taken him away from us! You think she would spend all her time here?! No! She was wild just like the element that she is. I just cut things off before she could hurt Marcus any further." she tells him trying to pull away from his grip.

"Where is she?!" I demand to know from her.

"I have no idea. I only arranged to have her taken away. I did not give a destination." she tells me with a smile as Aro releases her arm.

"Leave us! You have caused more trouble!" Aro tells her as he turns to me. "I will send Demitri and Felix to find her. They have found her before and they will do it again."

"If she is still living." I hear Sulpicia mummble under her breath trying to make sure we can't hear her but we do anyway.

"I will go for her myself." I say as I start to walk out.

"See! He is willing to risk his life for her!" she yells out to Aro.

"Leave us woman!" Aro yells back to her then stop me. "Brother give Felix and Demitri one week if they have no new then I will go with you to search for her myself. We have other needs here for now that need our attention."

"Fine. One week nothing more." I tell him agreeing with him against my own better judgement.

Aida's POV (Evie)

Later that night I sit outside and still look out to the woods. It's like they hold an answer for me that I can't reach. No matter how much I try to focus though it is usually broken by one of the many members of the Cullen household. I just roll my eyes as I hear Edward and Bella discuss her becoming a vampire for at least the tenth time tonight. I swear she is going to get her way eventually, trust me he is fighting a loosing battle. All the sudden I feel someone come and sit down beside me. I look over and see Garrett sitting beside me while putting his hands over his ears.

"How in the world can you concentrate with them arguing all the time?" he asks me as he looks at me.

"I try to drown them out. I admit though some times are harder than others. Like now for example. Sometime I wish I had some ductape handy." I tell him with a smile.

"I would hold them down for ya." he tells me with a friendly jokingly smile.

"I doubt it would hold for long." I tell him with a laugh.

"Still it would be worth a few moments of peace." he tells me as he looks back out to the forest. "You stare out there a lot...why?"

"I feel like I am missing something and out there in the forest that is where the answer is. However no matter how many times I try to concentrate nothing works." I tell him with a sigh as I look back out to the forest.

"I see. Just seems like you have a lot on your mind." I hear him tell me.

"I think I do. It's like it's behind a locked door though and I can't find the key for it." I tell him as I look back at him. "At least you have your memories."

"Some I would rather not have. That however is for a different time. Why didn't you go out with Alice shopping?" he asks.

"I really don't think I am into stuff like that. Plus I think Alice likes picking my clothes out for me. She picked this outfit out and I like it. Especailly the green long sleeve shirt." I tell him as I point at the shirt.

"Green seems to be your color. Goes well with your red hair."

"I use to hate having red hair and freckles. I swear I wanted to be just like everyone else."

"Why?"

"Just to be normal. but I get the feeling I never have been and never will be normal."

"Normal is boring. Being something different is better than blending in."

I look over at Garrett and see he is being sincere. It makes me start to wonder about him. He is usually pretty stand offish to everyone in the house...except me. Why am I so specail? Then he looks back at me and just stares into my eyes. I swear he can see my soul sometimes then all the sudden his head turns to the other side really fast.

"What? Is something wrong?" I ask him confused.

"Shh. I hear someone." he tells me putting his finger up telling me to be silent. "Stay here and don't move."

I nod in agreement as Garrett stands up and starts off into the woods. I stand up and walk to the edge of the porch from where he just took off. All the sudden I hear a loud thud behind me. I turn around to see the second man from earlier smiling at me.

"Hello Aida." he tells me with a wicked grin.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but just leave me alone!" I yell back at him.

"Oh I can't do that. My mistress insists that I finish my task so here I am to take your life." he tells me pulling out a dagger from his coat.

Oh no what is going on with these people? Why do they want to kill me?

"Go ahead and fight all ya want. No one here to help ya. They are all out hunting and your little boy friend is out in the woods following a track I set up to distract him." he tells me as he starts to walk my way.

Boyfriend? Garrett? For some reason those two words stick out after all he just said to me. Those two really don't go together. Then the man comes at me and somehow I manage to dodge him and run to the other side of the porch.

"Ah I knew you wouldn't make this easy would ya?" he says as he runs back at me with super speed and before I can move out of the way he throws me backwards into the woods right into a tree.

I feel the crushing pain in my back as I slide down the tree and he comes up to me.

"Oh what no fight left in you little element?" he asks me.

Element? what in the hell is an element? The man then picks me up by my throat before I can yell for help. Then he turns his head looking around.

"Looks like I can't play with ya just as well end you quickly." He tells me as he takes the dagger and stabs me right through the chest and into the tree behind me.

I look up at him in shock my body not knowing what else to do. I barely blink when a black whisp comes and tackles the man to the ground. All I see is one whisp hitting another as I look down at the blade and see my blood running down it. I start to feel really cold as nothing but black starts to surround me.

Marucus POV

Just as I am finishing a sentancing with Caius and Aro I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I grab onto my chest on hold it tightly. Aro and Caius both notice and dismiss the others away. I barely look up as Aro and Caius come to my side.

"What is wrong with him?" Caius asks Aro.

"There must be something wrong with Aida." Aro answers him.

All the sudden the pain goes away and I manage to look up at Aro and Caius.

"I am going to find her now weather you want me to or not." I tell him as I stand up and walk out of the room.

No one would stop me now. I know my mate has been injured and when I find who did it there will be hell to pay. I knew I shouldn't have listend to Aro. I could have found her by now! I could have had her in my arms safe but no I listened to him and now I am going to find her with or without their help!

Aida's POV

I slowly open my eyes and see Carlilse and Esme staring down at me. I barely manage a smile as Esme smiles back at me.

"Oh thank goodness. Your alright." Esme tells me as she takes my hand.

"Oh. I can't believe that actually happened." I tell her as I look around.

"It did but it turns out your gift was able to take good care of you. As we removed the dagger your body healed itself." Carlisle tells me with a curious look.

"I healed myself? How is that even possible?" I ask him.

"It looks like your a natural healer." I hear Jaspers voice to my left as I turn my head to look at him.

"Wow, I guess that is a good gift to have." I tell him with a small giggle.

"You just need to get some rest. Jasper brought you up here last night and Alice has decided she and he are your personal assistants until you are better. Even though you healed it took a lot out of you." Carlisle explains to me.

"Alright, I'll rest just like you tell me to Doc." I tell him as he and Esme leave the room. "Where is Garrett?"

"He's outside hunting. He was the one who killed whoever did this to you. I have never seen him so angry. I could barely calm him afterwards. He refused to leave you until Carilisle forced him to go hunt." Jasper answers as he sits on the side of my bed.

"I didn't even sense that guy. I wonder how that was possible?" I ask him as I try to sit up but Jasper pushes me back down.

"No need to worry about that now. Garrett took care of that and now you need to rest. Are you hungry?" He asks as he stands up from the bed.

"Yeah. I could go for something good to eat." I tell him with a smile.

"Alright. Don't move and I will get you something." Jasper says as he leaves the room.

I barely close my eyes when I hear the door open again. My eyes shoot open and I see Garrett looking down at me with those bright red eyes. Just as fast as the other man Garrett appears beside the bed and looks down at me. I don't know what to say or do when I look at him. Then I feel something I sort of remember but not so much. I feel his lips on mine. A kiss that I thought would be hard and rough was actually slow and sweet. Though a part of me felt off about this. A part of me knew this was wrong. Garrett pulls away and looks at me.

"I told you not to move from the porch." he tells me pointing his finger at me.

"I didn't move! I was thrown into a tree!" I tell him.

"I saw the end of that. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough to stop the blade." he tells me as he looks to where my wound was. "Then you surprised us all by healing yourself, I gotta say that you have a pretty neat gift."

"Yeah, without it I would probably be dead." I tell him as the door opens again I expect to see Jasper but instead there stands Carlisle with a confused look on his face.

"Evie someone has come here for you." he tells me.

 _ **Oh cliffhanger! Sorry Couldn't resist! Will Update when I can. Thank you all for the Views and Reviews! Hope You Enjoy The Story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly go downstairs and see two men also with red eyes standing against the wall.

"See she was with the Volturi all along." Edward tells the Cullen family.

"The who?" I ask him.

The two men with red eyes then look at each other confused.

"Aida we can here to get you." the one with dark hair tells me as he walks forward.

All the sudden I get a flashback of him and I in a forest and him trying to take me. Oh heck no I am not going anywhere with him! I jump and run behind Garrett who stands perfectly still.

"I don't think she want's to go anywhere with you." Garrett says with a laugh.

"To bad that isn't really her choice now is it." the other man tells them.

"Demetri, Felix why have you come here for her?" Carlisle asks always being the voice of reason.

"I think the better question is how in the hell did she get here?" the one known as Felix asks.

"I found her out in the woods with Jasper. We brought her here and she doesn't remember a thing before that." Alice tells them as she walks forward.

"I can only imagine who did that to her." Felix says with a chuckle.

"Sulpicia, she probably got jealous of how she was treated." Demetri says as he tries to approach me and Garrett.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's already killed the first one who was after her." Emmett says speaking up.

"The first one?" Demetri questions.

"Yeah, some guy with long black hair in a pony tail. Real pain in the ass if you ask me." Garrett says.

"He wasn't with us." Felix tells him.

"I don't care who he was with. She ain't leaving here." Garrett tells him as he keeps me behind him.

"Her mate sent us to find her and trust me he won't be happy if we don't bring her back." Demetri says annoyed with Garrett.

"Why didn't her mate come get her himself?" Rosalie asks.

"He was busy." Felix states.

"Obviously, just tells us who he is." Emmett says standing up and going to Garrett's side.

"Really? It's going to be like this then? Make an enemy out of us?" Demetri says with a grin. "Not a good idea."

"We aren't trying to make an enemy. Just find out who the girls mate is." Carlisle says stepping forward.

All the sudden the doors to the Cullen house burst open again and there stand three other men. The tallest one with brown hair in front. A shorter one to the left with black hair and then a blonde on the right.

"Marcus." Felix states simply.

"I'm his mate?" I ask as I feel faint and I let the feeling take over me and faint.

I slowly wake up with a now pounding headache. I open my eyes to see a pair of red eyes looking down at me.

"AHAHA!" I yell as loud as I can and jump out of the bed and stand against the wall.

The man comes forward and tries to calm me down.

"Aida please calm down. I am not here to harm you." he tells me.

I don't know why but I believe this man and I calm down as he offers me his hand. I take it and feel a bolt of energy come through me. All the sudden my memories of this man return.

"Marcus." I say as I run into his arms and he embraces me.

"Aida. I felt your pain. I feared I would not see you alive again." he tells me as he holds me close. "I will never let you leave my side again."

I look up at him and smile. Then I notice my surroundings are different. Like we were in a castle.

"Uh where are we?" I ask him confused.

"We are in your room at the castle." he tells me as he pulls away from me and looks me face to face. "You really don't remember where you are or what you are do you?"

"I'm sorry but I am surprised I remember who you are." I tell him in all honesty.

"I think there is a way to change that. Come with me." he tells me as he takes my hand.

We start walking down the halls until we read a big pair of double doors. We walk inside to find the other man with dark hair talking to a woman.

"Remove the spell Sulpicia." Marcus demands of her.

"I beg your pardon. There was no spell. She fell and hit her head." she defends herself.

"Remove the spell or your punishment will be severe." the dark haired man tells her.

The woman huffs as she walks over to me and whispers something into my ear. After that all my memories come flooding back to me. I remember I am Aida the last of the earth elements and I am Marcus mate. The other two in this room are Aro, Marcus brother and Sulpicia Aro's wife.

"Don't ever come near her again." Marcus warns her.

I turn back to Marcus and look into his red eyes. Those were the eyes that my head was always searching for. I suddenly feel a burst of anger go through me and my eyes to turn Sulpicia.

"You had the nerve to try and get rid of me? What if I got rid of you?" I ask her as I start to walk to her.

"You wouldn't dare." she tells me with a smile trying to stand her ground.

All the sudden the whole castle starts to shake. Out of the corner of my eye I see Aro and Marcus try to hold onto something. Sulpicia just looks around worried and confused. I told them this castle was made of my element but I guess actions speak louder than words.

"Aida." I hear Marcus say.

I don't turn my attention away from her. She has gone too far this time. I am not as generous as Marcus and I want revenge. Just as I am face to face with her she tries to slap me but I catch her hand mid slap.

"You really think that wise? I could kill you right now and no one not even your hubby over there could stop me for if her tried I could kill him as well. You never want to see me angry but you have pushed a fine line and maybe not now but soon I will make sure you pay for what you have done." I tell her as I turn back to Marcus and Aro.

They both look a little surprised as I look down and notice my clothes have changed. Whenever my element takes over completely this happens. Instead of my normal clothes. I have a short brown top with a long green skirt. Don't ask me about the colors I learned to live with it. I just shrug at them as I start to the door.

"You have some nerve element!" Sulpicia calls out to me.

I flick my wrist and a bookcase falls down right beside her barely missing her as I turn my head back and smile.

"Your age must be getting to you Sulpicia. Your reflexes are slow." I tell her as Marcus comes up beside me. "Never make earth angry or you will become it."

I walk outside the room with Marcus beside me and am finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as the doors close behind us. I look up and see Marcus just staring at me and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

"What?" I ask him very humbly.

"You never cease to surprise me." Marcus tells me as he looks at my clothes once again.

"Don't get any ideas pal. I appreciate you saving me and all but I don't sleep with people I hardly know. Mate or not." I tell him as I start walking with him beside me.

A few days went by and Marcus tried to get me to talk to him about what I did at the Cullen's house. I was honest and told him about the attempt on my life...twice. Let's just say he didn't take that well. Now I just try to keep to myself but somehow a part of me feel bad. Then sometimes when I close my eyes I see Garrett standing before me. I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone.

I sit out in the garden playing with my element not really caring what I am doing. To be honest I did miss people like Alice, Jasper and Garrett even though he kind of kept himself away from me at times. I stand up and start to walk inside when I see a bunch of people going into the throne room. This sparks my curiosity. I decide to go inside but stay behind a few vampires so I could listen but not be seen.

Just as the doors open and people are brought in they are in shackles with black bags over their heads. Aro walks forward and removes the bags revealing the Cullen's and Garrett and Bella. Oh no what are they going to do to them?

"Well now that we have you all here. Perhaps you can explain to me why my brothers mate was with your coven Carlisle?" Aro asks with a grin.

Carlisle begins to explain to him all that happened. Though I doubt Aro believed any of it. He would of course touch him later to see if her was telling the truth or not. It seemed no matter what any of the Cullen's said Aro nor Caius or Marcus believed them. I felt sorry for them. I had no idea what they would do to them.

"Why did you not report to us about the new girl you found in the middle of the woods?" Aro asks again.

"We did not think she was anyone who would be with the Volturi." Alice tells him with a struggle.

"Looks can be deceiving. Now what to do with you?" Aro says as he begins to pace.

I know something bad is about to happen. Aro barely touches Carlisle when my body decides to take action and I move forward and somehow end up standing beside Carlisle.

"You would not harm my rescuers would you?" I ask him as I put my hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Ah Aida, I wondered if you would join us." he says with a smile as he walks back to his throne.

"They saved me after your wife tried to have me killed. If this man hadn't been there I would have died twice." I say as I walk to Garrett who doesn't even look at me.

"Your element would have healed you." Caius reminds me.

"They didn't know that and neither did I." I tell him as I stand before the Cullen coven.

"That is not the only trouble we have them my dear." Marcus says as he stands.

"Oh the human thing right?" I ask as I look at Bella.

"Yes, the human thing as you call it." Aro says. "Bella must be changed, or she risks exposing us all."

I roll my eyes at Edward. I swear if he would just give her what she wants this would all be over, but no he has to be difficult. I turn back to Marcus and look him in the eyes.

"I have no part in that. I just ask that you leave my friends alone." I ask him sincerely.

Marcus looks away from me to the Cullen's then back at me. I am hoping that he knows if they hurt them then I will be hurt as well. Marcus then turns to Aro who just bends his head down.

"The only issue we have now then is Bella." Aro says as he walks back up to Bella.

I barely pay attention the rest of the time. I know Felix and Edward got into it but then again who doesn't Felix fight? I mean he even fought me...sorta. Apparently Aro gives them some time as the Cullen's stand up I turn and see Alice smile at me. Jasper nods to me. I watch them all leave the room but Garrett last. He barely glances my way. I think he feels like I lied to him. I follow them out of the room and stop them just before they leave.

"Thank you all for taking care of me. I owe you my life and I will do anything for your coven Carlisle." I tell him.

"I believe you Aida. That names seems to suit you as well." he tells me with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"It means "The one who returns." Jasper answers for him.

"Just like you returned here, then to help us. We'll miss you." Alice says giving me a brief hug.

"I didn't lie to you if that is what any of you think." I say as I look to Edward and Garrett.

"No need to worry. Stay safe Aida." Carlisle says as he and the Cullen's walk out with Garrett close behind them.

I walk back towards my room but then decide to go to Marcus study where he is there looking over some old papers. As I walk inside he barely looks up at me.

"I take it you are mad at me?" I ask him as he then looks up at me.

"What makes you think that?" he asks in return.

"The silent treatment. I mean really? I couldn't let people who helped me be killed. I am very loyal to those who come to my aid." I tell him as I walk to his desk.

"So I have seen. You can not repeat what happened today. You tried to overrule our authority." Marcus starts.

Great here it comes. The speech about how they rule and keep people in line.

"Didn't you ever notice that things like Kings and kingdoms don't last long? Remember Rome? Caesar? Anything ringing a bell?" I ask him as I being to get upset.

"Do you have a point Aida?" he asks me.

"Nothing lasts forever." I tell him as I start to leave. "Not even being immortal or a vampire."

"I have lived longer than you." he tells me.

"What do you have to show for it Marcus?" I ask as I turn back to him. "A big castle, crazy brothers and dead bodies. Yes I can see why you would be proud."

"What do you have to show for you life Aida?" He asks standing from his desk.

"Everything, I help create life. Not take it away. Marcus you don't understand do you? My element will always intervene. I know you say we are mates but when you will not stand by my side I don't know if I want to be your mate." I tell him as he walks up to me.

"You have no choice." he tells me simply.

"Everyone has a choice Marcus. Some are just too blind to see it. Has the darkness truly over comed you?" I ask him as he looks into my eyes. "You have been fooled Marcus. Perhaps you have been in the darkness too long to see the light."

"My light died long ago."

"So then you cling onto the darkness that took it? What sense does that make? All that will do is slowly kill you."

"You know nothing of darkness."

"I know more than you think. Each element must chose a side. I chose mine with all of my heart even after watching my family be murdered by your kind!" I yell at him as loud as I can.

I see Marcus eyes look surprised. He didn't know everything about my past. Now he knew one big piece of information.

"You, were there?" he asks me.

"I was watching my family. Making sure they were ok especially with my sudden disappearance. That is when I first found out about vampires. I hated your kind and a part of me still does to this day. It wasn't until I met you that my opinion changed. You are different Marcus at least at one time you were." I tell him as I feel his hand graze against mine.

I knew it wasn't Marcus who killed my family. So I did not blame him but that didn't mean I could forgive his race just because he was different. I watched him carefully.

"Aro was the one who said you were trying to cause a scene." he tells me as he takes my hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"If Aro want's a scene I can make one." I tell him as I grip his hand.

All the sudden Marcus arms wrap around my body pulling me into his embrace.

"No Aida. I can not bare to think what he would do to you." Marcus tells me as he holds me.

I really do like being this close to Marcus. This is the side of him I really like. The side he shows to no one but me. I wish I could help him but I can not make him do anything. I just hold onto his a little tighter as I feel him kiss my head.

"Our bond is much stronger now. That was how I found you. Demetri and Felix hadn't even informed us they had found you." Marcus tells me.

"You said you felt my pain?" I ask him.

"Yes, in my chest. Is that where you were stabbed?" he asks me.

"Yeah, it really hurt but the idiot pinned me to a tree therefore my element took over and began to heal me anyway." I tell him.

Marcus pulls away from me but still keeps me in his arms. He looks down at me and leans in kissing me as I kissed him before. I missed this kiss. I missed him, everything about him. Even his obliviousness. I kiss him back and hold onto him praying our kiss wouldn't have to end. Marcus left arm goes from my waist to my hair pulling my head close to his. I have never been kissed like this. I could feel just raw passion coming from him and I wasn't getting enough of it.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Questions or Comments Let Me Know!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I really didn't know what was going on with me. I felt something very strong for Marcus yet I also felt something else odd as well. A calling of sort if you could call it that I couldn't describe what it was. These thoughts were on my mind when I heard a screaming from somewhere near me. The scream sounded like a voice I remembered. I for some reason decided to follow the scream. Each step I took it seemed like the voice screamed louder in pain. Just as I reach a pair of door I hear someone struggling in chains.

I use my powers to make the door burst open and there before my eyes is Garrett chained up before one of the guards. He's been beaten and whipped from what I can tell. His body marked with scratches, cuts and bruises. The blood coming from them somehow make me very angry. I see the guard just smile at me as he lifts the whip again. My instincts kick in once again and I move to be in front of Garrett blocking his body with my own.

"AHA!" I call out in pain as the whip hits my skin.

Theres something on that whip. Something that even effects me. I feelt my body start to grow weak as I almost fall backwards onto Garrett. I won't let him get hurt though. He saved me so I will do all in my power to save him.

"Get out of the way you!" the guard yells at me.

"No way in hell you pig!" I yell back at him but still trying to save my strength.

"You want to suffer his punishment too?" the guard asks with a laugh as he raises the whip again.

Oh come on! I try to do the right thing and here I am about to suffer by the hand of some ass?! The whip comes down on me again and this time I do fall backwards onto Garrett and then sink to the ground. I don't know what is one that whip but its making me feel worse than I have felt in a long time. I put my hand on the wall holding Garrett's chains and will the wall to break with what little of my power is left in me. After that is accomplished I fall into blackness.

Garrett's POV

The burning still resides inside of me. Yet I notice the whip has stopped coming onto my body. Then I felt the hold on me become released. I barely have time to come to my senses when I look down and there at my feet is Aida with her eyes closed and blood coming out of her mouth. I look up and see the guard smiling down at her.

"She tried to save you. Though it did her no good." the guards tells me with a laugh.

I lunge at him brining him to the ground and start to rip him apart piece by piece. He had no right to touch her! He dared to put not only marks on her but bring her down to the ground. Now I will kill him so that he will never touch her again! I finish the guard off then go back to see Aida. I thought by now her element would have healed her? I kneel down and pick up her body and notice that not only is it limp but her body is starting to become cold. How is that possible? Where is her so called mate as well? Could he not sense she was in danger?

I hold her close to me when I do the only thing I can think of. I check for her pulse and am heartbroken if my heart still beat to find that Aida has no pulse that I can find. I keep her close to me as I wipe the blood from her mouth. Why did she do this? Why did she come and try to save me when all I did was ignore her? I don't care what anyone tells me I am getting her out of here even if the three kings if you called them that don't like it.

I stand up with her still in my arms and just notice the doors were off the hinges. That makes me smile. I never saw her use the full extent of her powers though I am guessing not even that was the begining of it. I hold onto her tight as I use what is left of my strength and speed to get us out of there. I had to find Carlisle and quick.

I never wanted to go back to Forks to be honest. I mean don't get me wrong the Cullens are good vampires but still I hated staying in one place for too long. I remembered where Carlisle worked and decided to go there. I rushed into a room right past Carlisle. After I laid her down on a bed I went back to the hall to find Carlisle about to enter her room.

"Garrett? What are you doing here? You just disappeared all of the sudden." Carlisle tells me.

"Well let's just say Aro and the other two didn't like that Aida stood up for us. They decided to take me to their dungeon and torture me. However I don't think they saw what happened coming from a mile away." I tell him as I watch his expression.

"What happened Garrett?" he asks me in a stern tone.

"Aida came after me. She tried to stop the guard but something happened and that is why I am here." I tell Carlisle as I lead him inside to Aida's lifeless body.

"Garrett what happened to Aida?" he asks me as he takes her hand in his.

"I don't know, I woke up and saw some guard laughing saying she tried to save me so I killed him, grabbed her and brought her here." I tell him as I move to her side as well.

"What about Marcus? Didn't he come for her? Especailly since she was injured?" he asks as he checks her body for a pulse.

"Nope, didn't see him once and don't ask me if I knew where he was cause I didn't and I don't care either. If he couldn't sense this then is he really her mate?" I ask as I watch Carlisle despearaly search for a heartbeat.

"I don't know. I have never heard of one of our kind mating with an element. I can't find a heart beat though." Carlisle tells me.

"Doesn't she need to be in her element to draw from it?" I question him.

"Her element is all around her. Earth is literally everywhere yet I can't even sense her pulling from it at all."

"So then what do we do?"

"We have to find another element to bring her back or one of us change her."

"I don't think she would like the last option."

"Neither do I but I don't even know where to look for another element. Even if she just used her powers on someone I could use their blood."

"She did touch the wall behind me to release me but I don't know if that counts."

"You are willing to let her drink your blood to try and bring her back?"

Wow this would be the nicest thing I had even done for anyone. Yeah I mean I have saved her before. I don't want to see her hurt let alone dead. I don't care if we think Marcus is her mate if I have to give my blood to save her then I will. I nod my head at Carlisle. After I begin to put my wrist to her mouth nothing happens at first. I really hope this works cause we got no plan B.

Marcus POV

Something has happened. I can no longer feel or see my bond with Aida. I rush through the castle looking for her. Once again no where to be seen. No one has even seen her today. The first thought that comes to my head is my sister in law. I know she isn't here though. She is off doing thing I care not to know. I check all over the castle when I reach the dungeon I see a door off its hinges. I walk inside to find one of the guards ripped apart, blood on the floor and pieces of the stone wall upon the floor. What the hell happened here?

I go over to the blood and can smell a mix between vampire and...Aida. I don't understand. I should be able to sense her. I should be able to see our bond. Yet there is nothing. What has happened to my mate? Where is she? How could I have let this happen yet again? I lost my love once I cannot bare to loose her again. I run back to Aro and inform him of what has happened. No surprise he is a little adgitated but does not seem too concerned.

"Perhaps brother you think too much of your mate. Perhaps my wife was right. Light and dark do not belong together." he informs me trying to offer me a seat.

"You know nothing of what you speak Aro. I will find her even if I have to leave you behind." I tell him as I turn to leave.

"What if she is dead? Could you bare to see her lifeless body before you? Would that not cause you more greif brother?" Aro asks me stopping me in mid step. "Aida is an element, yes immortal as long as no harm comes to her but we know nothing of other enimies she may have made in her past."

"I care not for her past. I will find her and you know it."

"You can't feel her though. You admited it yourself. You can not longer see your bond. Perhaps dear brother it just wasn't meant to be?" Aro asks

"I do not care what you nor the others think. She is mine. I will find her and I will turn her if I have to. If it is still possible. I will not leave her as you would leave yours." I tell him as I leave the room in anger.

Garrett's POV

Lucky we did get a heart beat. A very small, very slow, barely able to be called a heartbeat but it was there. Still there was no way we could keep her at the hospital. Too many questions for my taste. We went back to the Cullens and put Aida in her old room. The first one to come to her side of course Jasper. He looks at me confused probably wondering why he can't sense her emotions.

"She is barely there Jasper. She risked herself to save Garrett." Carlisle tells him.

"Why? he is not her mate." Jasper asks.

"Your question is the same as mine pal." I tell him crossing my arms.

"Why didn't you defend her?! Why did you let whoever did this kill her?!" Jasper demands of me.

"Because I was almost a goner as well. Somehow she released me and I then took over and killed the man only to find her at my feet with her eyes closed and blood coming from her mouth." I tell him as I get in his face.

He wasn't the only one who cared for Aida! I did what I could I even gave her my blood! I have never done that for anyone before! Jasper slowly backs away and goes back to Aida.

Hours pass and I sit in her room watching the heart monitor that Carlisle attached to her. Still barely anything. I hated seeing her like this. A part of me felt like this was all my fault. Oh who the hell am I kidding? This is my fault. If she didn't feel like she needed to protect me then this never would have happened.

I still remember the first time I saw her. There in the woods. Her long red hair flowing in the wind. She barely noticed I was there let alone the other vampire that was after her. I was drawn to her yes I admit that. This wasn't a usually drawing though. I don't know how to describe it but I had to be with her to keep her safe. Then she saved me. She didn't even know then she had powers but she used them to save me. It was then I knew I would have followed that woman anywhere. I still feel that way, even if she is mated to an ass. It isn't her fault.

I lean over her and see some of her color is coming back. I brush her hair to the side of her face. If only I could see those green eyes of hers. I actually miss seeing them. The last time I saw them they were full of sadness. I ignored her even though she risked her life for me and the Cullens. How did I repay her? Right I was an ass to her and even after that she put herself before me and took the hits I was suppose to recive. I didn't understand it but I knew I had to help her get better. No matter what I had to do.

I walked back down stairs to hear an argument in progress.

"If we keep her here then we are all just targets." Edward protess to Carlisle who is on one side alone with Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and surprisinly Rosalie.

"She is near dead Edward. We had to help her. She promised to do all she could for us." Alice argues back at him.

"Yeah and look where that got her? She tried to save Garrett and they killed her." Edward yells back.

"Shut up! You just don't want them finding out you haven't turned Bella yet!" I yell back at him. "If anyone here is selfish it is you!"

"She saved more people then you could imagine Edward. That is what her element does." Esme tells him trying to explain.

"All she will do is lead them here." Bella butts her opinion in.

"You are already on their radar hun. Trust me they will come for you even if Aida wasn't here." I tell her.

All the sudden I fel someone attack me and push me up against a wall. I look to see Edward glaring at me.

"You are the one that brought her here! This is all your fault!" Edward yells at me.

"I don't care what you think Edward. I came her for Carlisles help not yours. Think about it Edward would you really want an element as an enemy?" I ask him as I push him off of me.

"She can't kill us!" he yells back at me.

"Actually she can." Jasper intervines.

"What?" Edward snaps back to Jasper.

"Earth elements can control anything have to do with earth. Think about it Edward our bodies are made of earth." Alice tries to explain to him. "She could have killed us a long time ago but she didn't. She defended us even after finding out who she truly was. Risking her life to make sure we weren't killed."

"You all are crazy! She is Marcus mate! He will come for her and he will kill anyone who stand in his way!" Edward yells again.

"Edward shut up. You are just starting to become a drama Queen." Rosalie tells him with a sigh. "She defended us and stood up for us. I'll be here to defend her if I need to."

"Really Rosalie?" Edward questions.

"You don't know her Edward so you have no right to judge her." Jasper speaks up.

"She is staying until we can get her better or Marcus comes for her. He knows that we would never harm her. He was the one who told Aro to allow us to leave." Carlisle tells him.

"I want nothing to do with this. Come on Bella." Edward says as he and Bella exit the house.

"How is she doing?" Jasper asks me.

"She will wake up when the time is right." Alice answers for me. "Until then we had better watch her. Aro sees her as a threat now. I can only imagine what he will do to her if and when he finds her."

"Sounds like I may finally get to kill a king." I tell her with a smile

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it maybe a little confusing so let me clear this up quick. No Aida has not lost her feelings for Marcus and nor he for her. However just admit it love no matter what kind is never easy. Questions or Comments Please Let Me Know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Garretts POV

Watching her just lay there for days is driving me crazy. Carlisle says she is healing but I would have thought she would have been up by now. It's been almost two weeks and still nothing. Not even Marcus coming to claim her as Edward so feared. I still refuse to leave her side since this is all my fault. I still need to hunt that I do know. Just then the door opens with Carlisle and anothe person behind him dressed in clothes like Carlisles. I am shocked when the person walks into the room and I can see that it's Marcus, he really did come for her. Well this is a turn of events.

Marcus POV

I finally picked up on our bond again and followed it. Suprisinly it lead me straight to the Cullens. I am dressed in normal clothes so that I do not draw attention to myself as I walk up to the house and ring the bell. Carlisle opens the door and looks at me as if he is relieved to see me. I know for sure that she is here now.

"Marcus, please come inside." Carlisle says showing me inside and closing the door behind us. "I am sure you are here for Aida. First let me warn you when she was brought to me she was in fact dead however she is doing much better. I can take you to her if you want."

"Thank you Carlisle I would appricate that." I tell him as he leads me upstairs to another bed room.

He opens the door and I see another vampire sitting beside my mate. I walk inside the room and go straight to Aida's side and take her hand in mine. I don't understand how she could have died though? She is an immortal.

"What happened to her?" I ask both of the vampires in the room with me.

"She tried to save me after I was taken to your dungeons and whipped countless times. I didn't know she would try to help me but she did. When I re gained my focus I say her there on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth." the vampire I know as Garrett tells me.

"I nor neither of my brothers passed a sentance on you. Whoever did this without our knowing." I tell him as I turn back to Aida.

"Who else would have that kind of power?" Carlisle asks me.

"I can only think of one person, one who has even convinced Aro that Aida is a threat and no longer an ally." I tell him not looking away from Aida.

"If that's true then she isn't safe there anymore, what are you going to do Marcus?" Carlisle asks again.

"Whatever I must, even if I have to do something drastic she is my true mate." I tell him as I put my hand on Aida's cheek.

"Why couldn't you feel she was in pain? Or that she was dead?" Garrett asks me as he stands from the chair. "I thought that mates could feel whatever the other felt?"

"Usually they can, I can not explain why I could not feel her pain for if I had I would have been at her side at that very moment. May I please be alone with Carlisle and Aida?"

Garrett takes the hint and leaves the room. I can tell that he didn't want to though.

"What did you do to help her?" I ask Carlisle.

"Garrett gave her some of his blood and it did help a little but not really enough." he tells me with a sigh.

"Of course not. she need the blood from her mate." I tell him as I offer my blood from my wrist to Aida.

Within a matter of a few hours Aida's heart rate has increased and her colors has completely returned to her body.

"Will you return with her to Italy?" Carlisle asks me.

"I do not know. As you said I fear she is no longer safe there. Though I know my brother will still want me to be there." I tell him.

"What of Aida then? You can't take her back if she is in danger there can you?"

"I would rather die a thousand times than see her hurt. I have two options I can run away with her and always be on the run or I can leave her here with you and trust her in your care. Either way one of us will loose the other."

"Marcus, You couldn't possibly live through another time of suffering. Aida is smart and I am sure she would want to stay with you."

"I know she would as I would and still do want to stay with her for all of eturnity. You know as well as I do Carlisle if Aro thinks she is a threat then he will kill her."

"Aro also knows though if he kills her then that will end you as well."

"That may be true but he will think he can stop all of this by killing Aida and ending our bond."

"Whatever you decide Marcus I will support you. Even take her in if that is what you wish."

Carlisle leaves the room allowing me to be with Aida alone. How could this have happened? I love her with all of my being and now I feel if I don't leave her alone that I will be the reason that she is killed. I couldn't bare that. I put my hand on her cheek as her eyes start to flutter open and she looks at me and smiles.

"Marcus. You found me." Aida says as she smiles again.

"Only in your dreams dear one. That is where I shall always be." I tell her but then she looks at me confused.

"What do you mean? You are my mate, my love are you saying you no longer want me?" she asks and I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Believe me my love, I am doing this to keep you safe. If you were to return with me I fear Aro would have you killed."

"So you decide things without as much as asking me? What right do you have to decide my fate?" she asks me with a hurtful tone.

"Aida. I love you and I could not bare to see you lifeless before me. Especailly knowing I could stop it." I tell her as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"So you will abandone me? That is your soulution? Come tell me you love me but you have to protect me by staying away from me? I thought you of all of them would understand but it appears even I have underestimated you. You may be ancient but not wise." she says as she stands from the bed and looks out the window.

"What would you have me do Aida? Be on the run with you for the rest of our lives? Could you bare something like that?" I ask her as I stand from the bed.

"No matter what I say Marcus I know you have made your decision so go on and leave me be. Return to your beloved brothers but know this." she tells me as she turns around. "I am only one of four elements though I may not want to kill you at this point I can not say the same of my sisters or brother."

"You said you were the only one."

"I am the only earth element. Did you forget about Fire, Air and Water? You think you had problems with me imagine the three of them together. Air could pull the very air from the room. Fire could set you in eturnal flames and Water could wash you away as if you were nothing. Now tell me Marcus who do you fear? The elements or your brothers?" she threatens me almost.

"What are you saying Aida?" I ask her as I go to touch her but she pulls away.

"Either way Marcus your brothers will die. Even if you aren't there with them. As I told you before nothing lasts forever. Apparently not even us." she says as she starts to walk out.

"Do you love me Aida? Could you look me in the eyes and tell me that.?" I ask her.

She stops and looks over her shoulder. "I did once, though it appears even though my heart still calls to yours your brothers are far too powerful even for the love you have been looking for. I'm sorry Marcus I wish I could help you but you have already deemed that I am not able to."

"I am trying to protect you Aida!"

"I am almost as old as you Marcus! I do not need your protection!" she yells back at me as she walks up back to my face. "Love was all I ever wanted or needed from you. Though I suppose it's true what they say vampires ar not capable of such a thing."

"That's enough! You know that I love you! I would die for you!" I say as I take her arms in my hands. "Aida this is for us. I could not live knowing you were dead because of me."

"Everyone dies Marcus. Why deny someone the possibilty of seeing their past loved ones again? Why do you not let me make my own decisions? Why do you treat me like a child?" she asks me looking into my eyes.

I grab Aida and thrust my lips upon hers. I know she will hate me in the end but I want to keep her safe. I want her to know how much I love her. I grab her and pull her body close to mine. Even if it's just for tonight I claim her as my own and make love to her. Knowing tomorrow I would have to leave her.

Aida's POV

Last night keeps flashing through my mind. Only to awaken to an empty bed. Like I didn't see this coming. If he only knew the war he just started. I get up and quickly get dressed and rush downstairs to be met with Garrett looking me in the eyes. Really I don't know what to say to him.

"You really gonna chase after him?" Garrett asks me. "If he really loved you he would have found a way to stay."

"I am not going to disagree with you on that Garrett. All I know is I better get back to Italy before three of my other siblings show up un announced." I tell him grabbing my coat.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Garrett asks me yet again.

"The other three elements. We can tell when one of us have been truly injured even by heart break and we don't take it too kindly." I tell him as he follows me out of the house.

"What will they do?"

"Depends which one gets their first. I need to get there and try to stop them." I tell him as I get into a car not knowing whose it is and Garrett gets in beside me.

"Hey I just wanna see one of their heads roll." he tells me with a smile as I roll my eyes.

Marcus POV

I can't believe what I just did. I laid with her and then I just left her. How could I have done that and to my own mate? I knew what I had to do, Aro would have thought she was a threat now thanks to his crazy wife. I walk inside the castle and into the throne room to see Aro and Caius in their thrones waiting for me to join them.

"Welcome back brother." Aro says with his horrid smile.

I ginore him and go to me throne and sit down.

"Not to worry brother, I doubt she will remain in your memory forever." Aro says again.

"You have no idea how right you are." we all hear another female voice say to us.

We look at the door and see two women and a man standing with them. I have never seen them before in my life and am confused as to who they are and why they are here.

"I must say one of your kind should be honored to be mated with one of our own." the second woman says walking forward.

"Just who do you think you are?" Caius asks them.

"Oh us? Let's just say we are you demise." the man say as he holds up his hand and fire appears in it. The other three elements.

"You see the funny thing about Elements we can sense everything about or fellow brother and sisters. When you so called brother over there decided to bed our sister and leave her well..." the first woman starts.

"That didn't go over well with us." the man say as he plays with the fire in his hand.

"Nothing to say on your defense Marcus?" the second woman says. "If not then we can just kill you and get it over with, this way our sister will never have to see any of your ugly faces again."

I'll never see Aida again. She tried to warn me. This is what she was trying to prevent.

The first woman uses what appears to be the element of air and brings it around my throat using an invisable force to pin me against a wall.

"This will be so much fun. We haven't done this in such a long time." she tells me as she walks forward. Alena take the one with the weird laugh and Fred take the blonde one."

"I was trying to protect her." I tell her but her power still presses against my throat.

"From what? She could have ended any of you at any minute. You think she was the victim? Oh no little vampire, she was the threat." she says with a laugh. "And you fell in love with her, how pathetic."

 _ **Yes I did use the whole Vampire Blood can cure idea from True blood so sorry about that. However for those of you who think the vampires should be more powerful then the elements well I am sorry but in this story the elements are super powerful.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Aida's POV

Garrett and I arrived at the castle and I looked to him. He could tell something was up.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked him curious to know what he knew.

"It's too silent here." Garrett tells me as we make out way into the castle and see it is empty.

That was odd, there was usually someone around somewhere. We start to search room after room. I knew I had to find Marcus I had to stop what I knew was coming. I then get to the throne room where I hear a loud scream. I burst the doors open with my powes and walk inside with Garrett to see Winifred (water), Alena (Air), and Fred (Fire).

"Ah dear sister just in time to see us finish them off." Winnie says with a smile on her face.

I look and see Alena has Aro in her grasp, Fred has Caius and Winnie has Marcus. A part of me just begins to boil with anger but then stops as I see Aro and Caius try to go forward and bite my fellow elements. My powers then come into play and I throw Marcus, Caius and Aro onto the walls and hold them there.

"Sister you want to take care of them yourself?" Fred asks me confused.

"No, I can't kill them. At least one of them that is." I tell him as I still keep the three held against the wall.

"What are you talking about Aida?" Alena says as she walks to me. "We don't have to worry about them if we kill them."

"Alena! I am the leader of the elements am I not?!" I yell at her.

"You are sister but one of them have treated you ever so bad and the others well to be honest I really see no need for them." Winnie says as she looks at Aro and Caius.

"If Marcus dies then something horrible will happen to me. I had to drink his blood to restore my own." I tell them as they look at me in shock.

"So he's the prince that came to save you?" Fred says pointing to Marcus. "Really sister you could have found someone much better looking, age well anything at this point."

"Fred, really now is not the time. Let's just make a peace agreement and then leave shall we?" I ask them as I drop Marcus, Aro and Caius.

"Aida you know we can't do that. We have to make an example at the very least." Alena says telling me one of our rules passed on from element to element.

Alena was right, if something like this ever happened we had to make an example and use our powers to prove our strength. I just sighed as the perfect target walked inside. Aro's wife, hey revenge is bitter sweet.

"Fine, her then." I say as I point to Aro's wife.

Fred, Winnie and Alena turn and look at her then look back to me with a smile of their faces. I guess they agree with whom I have chosen.

"Sister do give us our orders." Winnie said with a smile.

"Winnie, hold down Aro. Fred hold down Caius. Alena hold down Marcus they want to see our powers then they shall." I tell her as I can feel my power building up inside of me.

Winnie smiles at me as she goes to Aro and puts him forcibly in his throne.

"You see vampires you had no idea what you were dealing with. Thinking you could make her your weapon? Ha you are just toys to us." Winnie said as she stands next to his throne.

"Marcus would have left with her. He is needed here more." Aro says looking at her.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Winnie said as she looked back to me.

Fred then went forward and grabbed Caius and threw him into his throne. Caius looked back at him with anger in his eyes.

"Go ahead I dare ya pal!" Fred says as a ball of fire appears in his hand. "You don't scare me little bat."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." Caius tells him.

"Some stupid vampire who sucks the blood of living people in order to survive a much longer lifetime then needed?" Fred says staring at him. "I wouldn't move unless you want to truly see what hell is like."

"Fred, just make sure he stays still." I tell him as Fred nods at me and stands beside Caius throne.

Lastly Alena goes to Marcus but knowing how I feel about him she offers him her hand. Marcus looks up at her confused.

"I will not harm you Marcus, I know you truly love my sister." Alena says as she offers her hand again and Marcus takes it.

Alena leads Marcus over to his throne where he sits down and looks back up at her.

"I wouldn't try and stop her though if I were you. Aida is the strongest of all of us. Her powers would make yours look like a parlor trick." Alena says as she stands beside his throne.

"Why must she do this?" Marcus asks her.

"It's a tradition we have had to do for centuries. Consider it a warning of sorts." Alena says as she crosses her arms.

I then walk to Aro's wife and grab her arm and lead her to the center of the room. There using my powers I summon the earth around her feet to harden therefore keeping her in place.

"Winnie you may start." I tell her as she looks at me.

"As a punishment and warning for harming, and threatening the element of earth a deminstartion of our powers shall be carried out of this vampire. You may tell us who she is and who she belongs to or else we shall avert punishment on you." Winnie says turning to Aro.

Aro says nothing and stays silent, Fred then looks at Caius who does the same thing. Alena then looks at Marcus who doesn't know what to do.

"Fine no name not a problem to me but obviously she is one of your wives, let me guess you?" Winnie asked Aro. "She looks like your type you know crazy. Now either tell me yes or no or else you join her buddy."

"She's my wife." Aro says through his teeth.

"Finally an answer!" Winnie says.

"Winnie come on, enough." I tell her with a sigh.

"Right, Aro's wife since you have no name apparently. We know you have done horrible things against our sister I being the element of water am to cleanse you before my brother and sister use their powers on you." Winnie says as she uses her powers and a waterfall pours down on Aro's wife.

I just shake my head at Winnie, everything has to be a drama with her. Next was Alena. She barely walked forward as Winnie stopped the water.

"I as the element of air do take the air from your lungs no longer granting your permission to breathe." Alena says using her powers and taking the air out of Aro's wife's lungs.

Using my powers I do steady the body as she gasps for air. Next was my turn and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I being the element of earth no longer grant you permission to use my element to keep youself alive so I heardby crush your bones and make them dust." I tell her.

Since my powers are holding her up it doesn't really effect her as Fred comes forward with a big smile on his face.

"I being the element of fire no longer need you on this earth. You have harmed an element and tried to even kill her. So now I shall burn your body and return you to earth so she may do with you what she wishes." Fred says as he thrusts his powers forward making the vampire go up into flames.

I turn away releasing my powers from the vampire and when Fred is done. I look back to see the vampire is nothing but a pile of ashes. Alena knows I don't know what to do as she walks forward and uses her element to scatter the ashes away.

"Consider this your one and only warning." Winnie says as she walks to my side.

"You are not the most powerful beings as you think you are." Fred says as he walks to my side.

"Now you know to fear of even though one of you do love one of us." Alena says as she walks to me side as well all four elements together.

I keep my mouth close even though I know I have to say something. I look at Aro, Caius and Marcus. I can tell Caius doesn't really care he thinks he will always be better than us. Aro just stares at where his wife once was as Marcus stands from his throne and walks forward to us.

"Aida, you tried to warn me this would happen didn't you?" Marcus asks me.

"I did." I tell him quickly.

"So, it's true the vampire mated with Aida. Well he should no better than to mess with us now. Come sisters, brother." Winnie says as she starts walking to the door.

"Your leaving?" Marcus asks me.

"She's not safe here Marcus. Your brothers well when you left her you made your decision. She may love you but she doesn't belong with you." Alena tells him.

I turn to her as I see Garrett come up to us. Winnie just smiles at Garrett as Fred pats his back and walks past him.

"I'm sorry Marcus. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." I tell him as Alena puts her hand on my arm.

"You can't, I can't live without you." Marcus tells me as he takes my hand.

"You have before and you'll do it again. Aida come on we have to go." Alena says as she walks away.

"I'm so sorry Marcus." I tell him as I quickly kiss him then turn back to walk out with my other siblings.

"Aida! Wait!" I hear Marcus call out for me but I keep walking I can't stand this.

Fred stops Marcus from running after me.

"It's too late man. You made your choice now be a good vampire and stay here would ya?" Fred says as he walks up to me with Garrett. "You'll find another after all light and dark we just don't go together pal."

Marcus POV

They took her. The other elements just took her from me! How could they do such a thing?! The air element knew how much I loved Aida. I turn back to see Caius go to Aro who won't move at all.

"This is all because of you!" I yell at Aro and I run to him and grab him by his throat and hold him against the wall. "I lost her because of you and your dumb wife!"

"Marcus let him go. He just lost his wife." Caius says as he runs over but I grab him by his throat.

"And I lost my mate. Aro can get another wife but I refuse to look for another mate! Even if there was one out there!" I tell him as anger pulses through my body.

I want to leave here. I want nothing more to do with this place nor my so called brothers. I only want to be with Aida.

"I am warning you two. I want nothing more to do with either of you! I am leaving for good. Don't look for me or Aida if you do then I swear to you I will kill you both!" I say as I release them and start to walk out of the room.

"What makes you think she will accept you back? After all you chose us over her." Aro says finally speaking as he holds his throat.

"Because I love her and I won't abandoned her. I should have never listened to you Aro. I never will again either." I tell him as I walk out of the castle this time for the very last time.

Garrett's POV

I couldn't believe what the elements could do. Especailly seeing them together. It was odd Aida was the oldest and strongest, Winnie the water element was the more serious one. Alena the air element was mostly kind and compassionate and Fred well he was just crazy really. I was surprised they let me follow them.

All the sudden I hear something to my left. I look over and see Aida has wondered off. I can only imagine what is going on in not only her head but her heart as well.I decide just to give her some time.

Aida's POV

I can't do this. I can feel our bond calling out to eachother. We need one another so badly but he can't leave his brothers. He actually chose them over me. I kneel down on the earth and begin to weep. I hated being without Marcus with out him holding me, kissing me just being with him. Then I sense something very familiar I feel a pair of cold arms go around me. I look up and am surprised to see Marcus. Without even thinking I grab him and kiss him holding him as close to me as I can.

"Marcus oh god I thought I would never see you again." I tell him as I look into his red eyes.

"No, I told them I would never help them again. I am here with you now and forever my love." Marcus says as he grabs me and kisses me again.

"Oh good he came. Winnie you owe me ten bucks!" I hear Fred call out.

I barely look up at see Winnie, Alena and Fred looking down at us.

"What do you know, he actually had the balls to come after you. I must say I underestimated you vampire." Winnie says with a laugh.

"I knew you'd come for her. Hey we knew we had to test you after all she is our oldest sister." Alena says smiling at Marcus.

"Yeah now we know that you love her good for you two. How did the other vampires take this bit of news?" Fred asks Marcus.

"I told them I wanted nothing to do with them and not to look for me or else I would kill them." Marcus tells them as he holds me close.

"Short, sweet and to the point. I like it." Fred says with a laugh.

"You think they will listen or should we have killed them too?" Winnie asks.

"If they know what's good for them they will listen." Marcus says.

"Don't worry we won't take Aida away we actually have to seperate as well. All four elements together not a good idea. We heard you had a friend in Washington. We suggest you go there and don't worry the elements will be there when you need us." Alena says as she smiles and disappears into the air.

"Show off." Winnie says with a smile as she walks to a stream. "It was lovely to meet you Marcus but you hurt her and I will drown you."

"I would die before I hurt her." Marcus tells her.

Winnie smilles before disappearing into the water. I look up to Fred and raise an eye brow at him.

"What? I gotta take a bus my element isn't as discrete as theirs." Fred says as he rolls his eyes. "I agree with Winnie though. You hurt her and we will know it. We got the other vampire keeping an eye on your two."

We walk with Fred and Garrett to the bus station where Fred is about to board.

"Well sis always good to see you but next time lets try under better circumstances shall we?" Fred asks as he gets on the bus and it drives off.

"Well where do we go to now?" I ask Marcus already having a pretty good idea.

"Alena suggested Washington so why not follow her advice?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah, just in case anything does happen at least we would have the Cullens on our side." I tell him as I see Garrett walking off into the distance.

"Where is he going?" Marcus asks me.

"I have no idea." I tell Marcus with a laugh. "Wherever he wants to I guess."

Marcus POV

7 months later

I never thought I would be able to leave Italy every again but I did with Aida at my side. We went to Washington per Alena's suggestion. Once there we arrived at the Cullens door much to Carlisles surprise.

"Marucs? Aida? Is something wrong?" Carlisle asks us.

"May we come in for a moment Carlisle?" I ask him as he nods and lets us enter.

"We have come together to join your coven though we will not be Cullens I made it quite clear to my once brothers I was no longer interested in their deeds especailly when trying to kill my mate." I explain to Carlisle as Esme walks up and looks at Aida in a funny way.

"Something wrong Esme?" Aida asks her.

"Oh Aida, come with me for a moment." Esme says as she takes Aida away for a moment.

I sit and explain things to Carlsile including the death of Aro's wife when all the sudden we hear what seems to be Esme cry out in joy. Carlisle and I run to her and Aida and see Bella there as well. I am confused by Bella's state it appears that she is pregnant as well.

"What? What happened?" Carlisle asks Esme.

"Can't you tell? They have the same glow!" Esme says with excitement.

"Same glow?" I ask Carlisle confused.

"This is going to be a very personal question Marcus but have you and Aida been together in a sexual sense?" Carlisle asks me.

"Carlisle what are you getting at?" I ask him confused.

"I think she's pregnant!" Esme says with a big smile.

"How is that possible?" I ask her.

"Well since she is has a mortal body it is possible just like it was with Bella and Edward and she is pregnant as you can tell." Carlisle tries to explain to me.

"Oh my god, I have never heard of something like this." Aida says looking to Bella then herself.

"Well to be honest no one has ever mated with an element or vampire before. We are in unknown territory now. Well I'm glad you came Marcus now I can watch both Bella and Aida." Carlisle said as he went over to Aida and looked her over.

"Aida? Do you feel any different?" I ask her.

"Well now that you mention it back at the castle I did feel a lot more powerful, like my powers grew somehow." she tells me as she watches Carlisle.

"If I could Marcus I would like to examine Aida." Carlisle asks.

"If it's alright with her then you may." I tell him.

Aida just nods as Carlisle puts her on a medical beds and begins to listen to her.

"Do you feel sick or anything along those lines?" Carlisle asks Aida.

"No, I feel fine really besides being tired from the trip." she says with a yawn.

"We do not wish to intrude so we will have to find other lodgings on build one." I tell her and Carlisle.

"Ask Esme she could help design something for you. I'm sure Alice would like to help as well." Carlisle says looking up from Aida.

"I'll do that. How is she?" I ask him.

"Well I can say she has a clean bill of health but she would have to take a test to see if she is pregnant. It's too early to tell by the eye." Carlisle tells us.

Two days later.

Bella and Aida have grown somewhat closer talking about children and her possible pregnancy. Bella was married to Edward after all though. How would Aida feel if she were with child but un married? I love Aida with all of my heart and I would love to make her my wife but would she have me? After all I had done to her would she accept me as her husband?

The next thing I notice there is a knock at the door. Esme opens it and there stands Alena with a big smile on her face.

"Oh hello, sorry I know that you don't know me but I'm Alena. Element of air and Aida's sister. Could I see her please?" she asks very giddy.

"Oh of course." Emse says letting her in.

Aida turns around and stands as Alena smiles and hugs her.

"Oh sister I am so happy about your news. I got it first, Winnie would come but her and Fred have something going on somewhere else so here I am." Alena says with a smile.

"News? I didn't send any news." Aida tells her confused.

"Oh sis come on. It's been forever since we had a little child we are so excited to see another element will be here soon!" Alena says as she looks at Aida.

"So this has happened before?" Aida asks her.

"Well we usually mate mortals or one of the other elements but never a vampire so this will be very interesting." Alena says as she looks to me. "Hope you plan on marrying her since you knocked her up."

Aida just stares at her in shock. Obviously this was not something Aida had though about, if she did she didn't think that Alena would say anything about it.

"I think that Marcus was going to take Aida somewhere tonight he might do it then." Bella says as she stands from the couch.

The mortal may have a good idea. For once in her life that is. I quickly excuse myself to go find Carlsile.

Aida's POV

"Really Alena did you have to do that?" I ask her.

"Hey it was worth seeing the look on his face. Oh by the way the other two vampires I think they may be planning something and we want in on it. We will come together and defeat them if we have to." Alena tells me with a serious look on her face.

"What would they plan? They know we could take them down." I tell her.

"Well I think they want revenge you know for us killing that one vampire and then you know Marcus going after you to be happily in love forever. Yeah don't think that went over well with them." Alena says with a roll of her eyes.

 _ **Hope you guys are all enjoying the story. Sorry If I got the time line a little off with Bella being prego (Seriously be happy she is still alive) Anyway any Questions or Comments please let me know!**_


End file.
